The Last Scene (series)
Summary The Last Scene is a five-part series of videos made by Olan Rogers. It is the second part in "a series of series" that come together in a bigger story. This series is a sequel to the series Pop Rocket. Plot In the future, the year 2035, Gargoyles rule the Earth. One man is fighting to destroy them. His name is Daniels. He is trying to use, "The Medicines", to destroy the Gargoyles. A man named Scar is trying to stop him, but they are both trapped in an abyss of white, called 'The Void'. In episode one, Scar and Daniels go head to head. It is revealed that Scar has 'The Medicines', and he claims to be the creator of 'The Void'. We also discover that Daniels lost someone in the Gargoyle Wars, named Shelly, although it's left unclear as to whether she is actually real or not. Rogers confirms that more will be revealed about Shelly in the series prequel, Pop Rocket. In episode two, Scar tells Daniels that there is a door to get out of the void, but it is white, like the rest of the landscape. Also that he has a whistle. It came with the door. A Gargoyle, McSleuthburger, enters the void through the door, and Scar and Daniels prepare for battle. To heighten his abilities, Daniels takes 'The Medicines', but on second examination it seems that McSleuthburger is a harmless ice cream salesman (although still a garygoyle), and only entered the void on the hope of finding some beetles. They christen him with the nickname 'Zack'. In episode three, we see Shelly in a flashback of Daniels. She brings vanilla wafers. When Daniels returns from his flashback, he finds out that Scar lied about creating the void. Scar tells Daniels that it was in fact Phoenix Gold who created the void, and therefore he needs to pursue him in order to escape from it. In order to contact Phoenix Gold, he must use the communication crystal Scar gives him. But it requires a penny to work. A new character, Light Wave, shows himself to have entered the void, claiming that he has a penny. Upon being told that the Gargoyles destroyed Coinstars, The Olive Garden, and the word 'No', Light Wave becomes disheartened, and gladly offers the penny to Daniels, having no need for it. In episode four, Daniels finds Phoenix Gold, but is told that he is only a part of its creation, rather than the creator of the entire void itself, and that he must find the 'Overseer' in order to open the Void and escape. He travels back and tells the others, but not before Phoenix Gold leaves him with a haunting message: "You began in the void. When the last scene draws to a close, you will end in it." After McSleuthburger and Light Wave have finished expressing their disappointment at the lack of stew in the void, Scar tells Daniels that the communication crystal is about to explode. McSleuthburger is injured by the explosion, and after a few more complimentary bullet wounds from Scar and Daniels, it becomes fatal. Daniels spots the door, but is shot in the back by Scar before he can reach it. Light Wave steps up to fight scar, but struggling in the battle, he manages to escape the void. Scar wants The Medicines, but rather than letting Scar have them, Daniels consumes them all. In the conclusion, episode five, we see that The Medicines have given Daniels powers which aid him in the fight against Scar. He doesn't, however, know what The Medicines do, and it is revealed that they are actually slowly mutating his genes and turning him into a Gargoyle, the same way all of the Gargoyles were created in the Gargoyle Wars. The mutation takes minutes that feel like years (yutes). In their final confrontation, Scar stabs Daniels, leaving him in a trance-like state inside a yute, in which he sees Phoenix Gold. He tells Daniels that his entire life has been written down and planned out by the Overseer. Once they have played out their roles they are frozen in The Great Wait, until a new Overseer is chosen. He returns from his state to face Scar i his vulnerable state, but McSleuthburger uses his Sleuthy skills, having faked his own death, to return and shoot scar before he can kill Daniels. Mcsleuthburger tells Daniels that Scar's whistle will open the door to the Overseer, and that perhaps if he blows it, the Overseer will save him. Daniels passes out from his injuries, and McSleuthburger blows on the whistle, drawing them into the Great Wait. In the final scene of the series, The Last Scene is shown to be a comic book, thus confirming the idea that the Overseer is the artist of the comic book, and that the characters will be preserved in 'The Great Wait' inside the comic book for as long as a person continues to read it. Characters *Daniels - Olan Rogers *Scar - Reid Sullivan *Zack Mcsleuthburger - Olan Rogers *Phoenix Gold - Starscream *LightWave - Olan Rogers *Big Brother - Thomas Gore *Little Brother - Hank Fleming *Shelly - Rachael Vaughn Episodes Trivia *The Last Scene and New Prime is sold as a DVD at Olan Rogers's Apearal Website. Credits Daniels 1.png directede.png written.png art.png scar by.png zack by.png pheonix g.png Picture 10.png tls1.png shelly.png tbb.png thanks.png the end.png tlb.png Mcsleuthburger.jpg 78204_10150150900024338_5721115_o.jpg Category:Videos Category:Series